


Memories of the Rain

by SmokedJoker



Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Day 2-RainRen and Ann get stuck inside Leblanc after a heavy rain ruins their date planned for the day. Instead, they use the time to reflect on a certain memory they had in the rain.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Memories of the Rain

***Leblanc***

  
“Geez, it’s really pouring out there, huh?”  
  
The sound of heavy drizzle answered Ann’s question for her as Ren and Ann were in the Leblanc attic which served as Ren’s room. They planned to go out somewhere for a date, but the sudden weather put an end to their plans. Ren glanced around the room and found a certain feline to be gone. That was when he recalled Futaba dragged him outside to go do something. Maybe Futaba thought she was being considerate and getting Morgana out of his and Ann’s hair, but the feline was usually very respectful about giving Ren his space. It was just…Morgana still didn’t know he was dating Ann yet. So at this moment, Ren was thankful for Futaba’s unneeded action because otherwise, there might not have been a chance he would have gotten some alone time with Ann.  
  
“Guess we’ll just have to find something to do in your room for today,” Ann said as she leaned back on Ren’s sofa. She glanced at the T.V. “Have any movies we can watch?” Ann suggested as she fiddled with her pigtail.  
  
“I just returned the only one I had to the rental shop,” Ren answered as he was slightly regretting not checking out another one movie during his return.   
  
Ren was near the window hoping the rain could stop or lighten up so they could go out like planned, but it didn’t seem like it was going to be the case.  
  
“Oh, That’s too bad.” Ann didn’t seem to mind too much when she spotted something else next to Ren’s old T.V. “Hey, I don’t remember you having this?” Ann started examining the old game console Ren bought from the shop near Leblanc.  
  
“Oh, I just got it not long ago,” Ren said as he went over to Ann and watched her examine it. “You wanna try it out?” Ren asked.  
  
Ann inspected the game console a bit more. It was an old game system so the games it had probably weren’t too hard.   
  
“We can try this one game called Star Foreneus. It’s pretty simple, just one button to press and the direction buttons.” Ren explained.  
  
“Well, I guess we can play it for a little.” Ann complied. There wasn’t much to do for now and maybe playing the game with Ren could help them bond more. Maybe after they finished, the rain would let up to and they’d have time to go do something.  
  
Ann and Ren sat down next to each other and started playing the game together. They had a lot of fun trying to get the hang of the game. Although the gameplay was simple, that was a part of its charm. The simple gameplay allowed them to talk about stuff on their minds while having something to do with their hands.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ann.” Ren suddenly said in the middle of a level they were in.  
  
“Oh? No worries, I can still take a couple more hits.” Ann assured, thinking he was talking about the game.  
  
“No, not that. I mean about our date today. I should have checked the weather this week…or even today for that matter.” Ren said, sounding a bit dispirited by the fact.  
  
The game paused, and Ren was sure he didn’t do it. He looked over to see Ann give him a comforting smile.  
  
“I’m not too bummed out about it, so don’t be like this.” Ann giggled sweetly. “Just having fun with you like this is making this date together just as fun if we went out like usual.” Ann glanced outside to still see it was raining, it likely won’t let up until the end of the day. “Still, it seems like we have the worst of luck with weather huh?” Ann laughed at the fact.  
  
“Do we?” Ren said with a light smile. His mood started getting more better. Ann’s laughter tended to have that effect on him.  
  
“Yeah, we do! I mean remember the fireworks festival?” Ann asked.  
  
Suddenly, without any control, Ren recalled the view of Ann’s wet appearance in her kimono. The light blue kimono that was patterned with various colored shapes. At first, it looked very beautiful and fitting for Ann to pick something like that. It suited her very well and Ren always caught himself giving her a few stares on their way to the fireworks that day. It was only after the rain that the kimono gave Ren certain other thoughts. Feelings he hoped she didn’t notice.  
  
“Ugh, I was really looking forward to it and then that rain had to go and ruin it!” Ann vented. “It was a nice kimono I put on too.” She felt saddened her hard work went to waste that day.  
  
“Yeah, you looked really beautiful that day,” Ren said effortlessly. His compliment awarded him a blushing smile from Ann.  
  
“Well, you’re a bit late on the compliment, but I’ll accept it!” Ann said happily. As she fondly recalled the memory, she suddenly recalled a certain little ‘incident’ that happened with the boys and her. She recalled Ren was guilty as well and now the curiosity was getting to her.  
  
“I’m sure I told you the same thing that day too!” Ren said quickly, a bit surprised he’d forget to say something like that. He did like her since then, so he’d assume the past him was smart enough to compliment his crush.  
  
“Maybe you did…” Ann said with an amused smile. There was also a bit mischief in it the smile as if an idea came to mind. “So….what about after?” Ann asked vaguely.  
  
“After?” Ren said, hoping for some more clarification.  
  
Ann crossed her legs and appeared as if she was looking in another direction. Giving Ren a false sense of comfort to react to what she was going to say. “After it rained.” Ann tried to appear as nonchalant as she could as she said that while also making sure to catch Ren’s reaction.  
  
Ann’s plan was a success.  
  
Ren’s easy-going smile froze and that slight moment of startlement didn’t escape Ann’s watchful eyes. She smirked in response.   
  
“U-uh…Um, What do you mean after it rained, Ann? It ruined your kimono remember.” Ren awkwardly said, hoping Ann would accept the answer and move on. Unfortunately, this was what Ann wanted in the first place. She knew just by his reaction, he seemed to recall the moment as well.  
  
“Yeah….it got all wet,” Ann said in a somewhat seductively manner. “I remember having to squeeze out the water from the bottom of my kimono. Needed to roll it up too.” Ann started describing the event in detail, causing a slight flush to appear on Ren’s cheeks. At this point, he realized Ann knew what she was saying. Still, it didn’t stop the image of Ann’s smooth legs from popping back into his mind.  
  
“Yeah, and then some boys had to go gawking at my bare legs,” Ann said with suppressed glee at how awkward Ren was feeling. She knew he was a culprit as well. Back then, she was more annoyed about how they were looking but not helping her dry up. She wasn’t disgusted by how they were looking at her. Ann directed a sly smirk at Ren which gave him all the info he needed to know Ann was doing this on purpose. “I swear that those heated gazes could have dried me all up if it worked that way.” Ann joked.  
  
She looked at Ren noticed a very cute reaction. He was sulking. He looked away from Ann as he was contemplating what to say.  
  
“Well….sorry for looking.” Was all Ren could manage to grumpily say. He knew Ann was teasing him.  
  
The reply managed to make Ann’s front crumble. She covered her mouth to prevent the giggles from coming out, but that only further cemented the fact she was getting a lot of joy out of Ren’s embarrassment.  
  
“I’m not mad or anything, I’m just messing around with you.” Ann’s said as her sweet giggles started subsiding. “I suppose my beauty was just too much for you guys huh?” Ann said with a prideful smirk.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes but was humored by Ann’s satisfaction in the fact. A model’s beauty was one of their greatest weapons.  
  
“Well, you know, that beauty of yours is a double-edged sword,” Ren said with a vague smile. He was implying that her beauty might work against her but in a playful fashion. Unfortunately, it seemed the comment brought up a different effect in Ann.  
  
A brief moment of shock in her eyes before morose acceptance showed on her face.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Ann said with a defeated tone. “I should really be careful when I’m using it huh?” Ann giggled and tried to joke about it, but her bleak mood was obvious to Ren that she was just trying to cover up her real feelings on the matter.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Ren to realize what his words caused Ann to think.  
  
“Ann…I didn’t mean it like-  
  
“No, No, Ren….you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ann cut Ren off. “I just…” Ann sighed, suddenly she felt a bit tired thinking about those times. “I’m sorry…I’m bringing the mood down huh?”  
  
Ren responded by grabbing her hand and walking her over to his bed where they sat down next to each other. The feeling if his hand seemed to send some kind of life into her as those weary memories before Ren arrived at Shujin started slowly fading away.  
  
“I shouldn’t have said that,” Ren said finally, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
“Nah, you’re right,” Ann said peacefully. She was resting her head on Ren’s shoulder, it helped in calming her down. “My looks have always been the source of my problems. I guess all the attention wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” A weary laugh escaped Ann as she closed her eyes. “I’ve just learned I have to think of all the good things my appearance has brought me…..which is…not that much honestly.” Ann lightly giggled.  
  
Ren listened quietly, allowing Ann to speak her mind. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, curling his fingers at the ends of the hair strands. It was somewhat therapeutic to both of them.  
  
“Still…just those little things make it worth it. I met Shiho, everyone in the Phantom Thieves, and…,” Ann opened her eyes to look at Ren. “…I met you….obviously.” Ann warmly smiled and giggled as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
The kiss made Ren smile, but he quickly grew somber again as he recalled all that Ann went through in her life. It wasn’t fair to someone as kind as her.  
  
“I wish we met under different circumstances,” Ren said earnestly.  
  
“C’mon now, there’s no use thinking about it now.” Ann chided. “I’d rather we meet than possibly not.”  
  
The sound of the rain came back in this brief moment of silence. The sound somehow made Ann recall the day Ren arrived at Shujin.  
  
“It was raining that day…wasn’t it?” Ann asked.  
  
“When?” Ren asked.  
  
“The day you came to Shujin,” Ann explained. “I remember you being late for class.” Ann giggled as she recalled how everyone thought of Ren. Of course, it wasn’t at the slander he was given, it was more so at the idea of how everyone had him wrong. “You really made everyone think you were criminal by being late on your first day. You said it was because you and Ryuji went into Kamoshida’s castle for the first time, right?”  
  
“Yeah, what a day that was,” Ren answered calmly. The thought to bring up that special moment came to mind, but what was associated with it made Ren forget about it. That moment they met under the canopy felt magical. When he was awed by Ann’s beauty for the very first time.  
  
“Yeah…” Ann softly said as she continued to lay her head down on Ren’s shoulder. “You know…maybe the rain isn’t so bad.” Ann wrapped her arms around Ren’s waist and brought him down with her to lay down on the bed. “We get to be stuck with each other all day in your room like this.”  
  
Ren wrapped his arms around Ann’s waist as well. “Well, we can’t be as loud as we want at my place,” Ren said with a mischievous smile, which earned a playful slap from Ann.  
  
“Stop it. Sojiro’s downstairs.” Ann reminded with a receptive grin.  
  
“So…we should hang out at your place next time,” Ren suggested. His intentions were a bit obvious to Ann.  
  
“I’ll consider it.” Still, Ann didn’t’ deny the offer for a bit of cuddling as they both because enamored with each other for a bit.  
  
The rain created the perfect background noise as the soft sounds of kisses and laughter could be heard. The game was forgotten as they both indulged in each other a bit in their rainy day inside. The memories of back then were left in the past and now, all they looked forward to was making new enjoyable memories, just like this moment now.

**Author's Note:**

> So for Day 2- Rain/Snow, I went with Rain because well, just look at Ren's and Ann's first meeting. I find it really sweet there's always this one moment they can look back on when it starts to rain. Or at least a moment I can look back on whenever I think of Rain.
> 
> See you for the next prompt I've written! Please check out any other ShuAnn works released during the week or any fanart as well! I know I plan to go back and read all of it when I finish Royal!


End file.
